


Strange Luck

by christinawithav



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Raphael is a cop all are human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7382473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lately Simon seems to have the strangest luck. The crap of last night's episode inspired me to write a second part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

 

AN: Unbeated and posted on my phone, sorry for all the errors.

 

***

Simon Lewis had all his car windows down, the wind was whipping through his hair, and his CD player was blaring a Star Wars CD.

 

Life was good.

 

He had just graduated college with a degree in accounting and worked as a club dj in his spare time, he had also thought about advertising and journalism.

 

He wished he could be like his best friend Clary, who had known literally all her life what she was meant to do, she was already working on being an artist.

 

Suddenly he saw the flashing lights in his mirror, Simon looked at his dashboard and saw he was going ten miles over the speed limit.

 

"Crap," He muttered, he had a great record but who actually wanted a speeding ticket?

 

Simon pulled over and turned off his car and waited, soon an officer was next to him.

 

"Registration, license, and proof of insurance please," The gruff male voice commanded.

 

Simon quickly got the three things and handed them to the officer, Simon finally looked at him and his breath was taken away.

 

The officer had dark eyes, his hair was dark brown and slicked back by gel, and that uniform fit him like a second skin.

 

Simon looked at the name on the uniform, "I'm really sorry officer Santiago, I wasn't watching my speed."

 

"That's what they all say," His voice was gruff but soft and his Spanish accent was heavenly.

 

Get a grip Simon, he told himself.

 

The officer went back to his car to run Simon's information and quickly returned, handing him a ticket.

 

"Be careful from now on."

 

"I will," Simon watched him walk off, even from the back he was hot.

 

No use in lusting for someone he'd never see again.

 

***

Simon hadn't meant to get drunk, there wasn't even supposed to be alcohol at the party, but some jerk had obviously spiked the punch.

 

He remembered being in Maureen's living room and feeling hot, and the next thing he knew he was on the sidewalk, stumbling all over the place.

 

Next thing he knew a police car was pulling up next to him, Simon tried to get away but ended up falling onto his ass.

 

Next thing Simon knew he was being jerked onto his feet and the face of the officer felt so familiar.

 

Then it clicked.

 

"Officer hottie! It's you again," Simon said happily.

 

"Sounds like someone likes you, Raphael," Came an amused voice.

 

Another uniformed man came up, ocean blue eyes and dark hair that was curly in front.

 

Simon grinned, "You're nice, but I like Mr. Grumpy."

 

Raphael rolled his eyes, "Idiota."

 

Simon tried to lean against him, "Raphael sounds like a nice name."

 

"How much have you drank?" Raphael asked in an authoritative voice.

 

"I wasn't unk..." Simon slurred, "Some...spiked unch."

 

"We're going to the house we saw you walk from and get the story, we're putting you in our car so you don't get in any more trouble," Raphael told him.

 

Simon rubbed up against him, "Love to get in trouble with you."

 

He was sure through his haze he saw Raphael roll his eyes but also his lip quirking in amusement.

 

Simon was led the car by the other man as Raphael went to investigate.

 

"Feel...." Before Simon could finish he was sick, thankfully the other man managed to avoid it on him, he looked up to see that Raphael had returned.

 

"Put him in the backseat," Raphael looked at him hard, "No more words or anything out of you."

 

Simon nodded miserably as he laid down in the backseat, this day was super embarrassing.

 

He'd be fine not seeing the hot officer ever again after this.

***

Three months had passed and Simon had tried to forget that embarrassing night, but had had no luck.

 

As no one had been under age at the party and no one else beyond intoxicated or hurt, no charges had been filed.

 

Just then his car began slowing down and Simon quickly pulled over, soon the car came to a complete stop and wouldn't start.

 

"Oh come on!"

 

Simon had just gotten his phone out when the cop car pulled up behind him and he saw the officer get out and come toward him.

 

"Oh no not you again," Simon moaned.

 

Raphael quirked an eyebrow, "I can say the same thing about you," He pointed to his partner, "You remember officer Lightwood?"

 

Simon leaned against his car, "My day isn't going well,"

 

"My dad is a mechanic, maybe I can figure it out," Raphael lifted up the car hood and quickly looked at Simon.

 

"You need a new car battery," Raphael looked at his partner, "Alec, call for a tow."

 

"Thanks," Simon smiled shyly.

 

Raphael nodded and they leaned against the car while waiting.

 

"Gotta say you're quieter when you're not drunk or ill," Raphael commented.

 

Simon blushed; "My family and friends wouldn't agree."

 

Just then the tow truck arrived and Simon got in, as the driver pulled away, Simon could've kicked himself as a thought came to him.

 

Why hadn't I been brave enough to get his phone number?

 

***

Three weeks had passed since that day, Simon had a new car battery within a couple of hours.

 

He was currently outside watching officers as they worked, a fight had broken out after a fender bender and he called for help.

 

His neighbor Magnus Bane came to stand beside him, they were good friends even though they were as different as night and day.

 

Magnus had blue highlights at the top of his hair which he had styled in small spikes and was wearing blue eyeliner.

 

Even his outfit was multicolored.

 

"Quite a day," Magnus commented.

 

Simon nodded yes and then saw Raphael.

 

Magnus saw the look on his face, "That hot cop you keep encountering?"

 

Simon nodded yes and Raphael caught sight of him, he took out his tablet and began writing.

 

Magnus gently grabbed Simon's upper arm, "What the hell are you doing!?"

 

"Helping you out of course," Magnus walked him over to Raphael. "You two keep meeting up, think it might be a sign?"

 

Raphael's eyebrow quirked and a little smile came to his lips, "Starting to think so."

 

He handed a piece of paper to Simon who quickly opened it.

 

I'm interested if you are 325-5678.

 

Simon looked at the gorgeous man and nodded since his voice suddenly left him, Raphael grinned and those dimples made Simon weak in the knees.

 

Alec came up, "You finally did what I'd been telling you to and put him out of his misery?"

 

Magnus's eyes lit up and Simon knew what that meant. 

 

Magnus came next to Alec, "I've been a naughty boy, officer, got any handcuffs on you?"

 

Alec looked over at Raphael who smirked, "Sorry partner, this one is all yours."


	2. Part 2

AN: I really needed some Simon and Raphael after the newest episode. Simon and Clary in the canoe I thought was bad enough, but the dinner scene with Raphael and Izzy, him telling her more about himself and then the blood drinking. And then Raphael telling Magnus he's in love.

 

Hoping Magnus is right and it's being high that's making him think that, I love Magnus and his sassiness.

 

****

Simon rolled over and was startled to find the other side of the bed empty, he quickly bolted upright.

 

He relaxed a bit when he saw Raphael, but felt disappointed when he saw him dressing.

 

He looked great in his tan khaki pants, blue silk shirt, and black shoes.

 

Raphael smiled as he put on his leather jacket, "Morning mi amor."

 

"Don't tell me you're leaving."

 

"Alec called we have a lead on our case."

 

Raphael came over and kissed him briefly on the lips, "I'll see you as soon as possible."

 

Simon forced himself to smile and Raphael soon left.

 

They'd been together for three years; so many people were surprised when they saw how different they were. 

 

Simon was constantly perky and rambled basically all the time; Raphael was a more sedate and soft spoken personality.

 

Yet they had worked until three months ago when Raphael had been promoted to homicide detective.

 

He worked longer hours and they sometimes went days before seeing each other.

 

Lately Raphael had seemed extra occupied and the passion that had once between them seemed to be burning out.

 

Simon couldn't remember the last time they'd made love, it had been quick sexual encounters, and Raphael seemed to be somewhere else mentally.

 

He's just working a lot, Simon told himself, don't start thinking it's an affair.

 

That's how Magnus had lost Alec.

 

Magnus Bane was Simon's neighbor and had been involved with Alec Lightwood who was Raphael's partner.

 

They had worked patrol and now homicide together, Magnus had been suspicious of all of the hours Alec was working and accused him of having an affair.

 

Simon had never seen a screaming match like those two had had before they broke up.

 

Simon loved Raphael and when he tried to imagine life without him it was just too painful.

 

Even though he didn't want to Simon couldn't stop himself as tears fell down his face.

***  
Simon managed to eat breakfast and got dressed; he grabbed his car keys and headed outside.

 

He saw Magnus watering his flower bed.

 

"Hey Sherman," Magnus said brightly, when he really liked someone he called them every name except their real one.

 

Magnus's smile vanished, "Simon, everything all right?"

 

"No," Simon whispered, "I'm losing Raphael."

 

Magnus shook his head, "I see how he looks at you, and I wished Alec had looked at me like that."

 

"I saw Alec look at you."

 

"Not the way Raphael stares at you, completely open not caring if anyone else is around, holding your hand in public, Alec and I started hot but we combusted in a bad way."

 

"Thanks Magnus."

 

"No problem Shawn, have a great day."

 

Simon had to admit accounting could be boring which was why he decided to go back to school for advertising.

 

Magnus owned his own company and Simon had already come up with some great slogans for products.

 

"After you graduate you have a future with me," Magnus told him.

****

Lunchtime was coming and Simon decided to go to the prescient to see if Raphael was free.

 

It had been so long since they'd had lunch together, when the weather was warm they’d go to the park and after eating they'd cuddle.

 

Simon soon arrived and went up to the tenth floor where homicide was and smiled when he saw Luke Garroway.

 

Luke was the captain of the unit and like a surrogate father to Simon.

 

"Hey Simon," Luke said smiling brightly.

 

"Hey, is Raphael here?"

 

"Afraid not, he and Alec went off to interview a witness."

 

Must be a big case, Simon thought to himself.

 

"Sounds like he won't be coming back anytime soon, so I'll just get going."

 

"Want me to tell Raphael you dropped by?"

 

"No that's all right."

 

On the way out of the lobby Simon saw Alec, "Hey Alec, where's Raphael, he already come in?"

 

"No he said he needed to run a big errand and then help his mom really quick."

 

Simon tried not to feel fear, two different stories, was Alec covering for Raphael in cheating on him?

 

"Hey Alec, can I ask you something?"

 

"Sure."

 

"How come you and Magnus didn't work out?"

 

Alec's face briefly grew hard and then regret came, "Being accused of having an affair hurt but I couldn't blame him. I've never been an affectionate person."

 

Alec closed his eyes and opened them, "My mother is a distant woman and my father loved us, when I was ten they divorced due to his infidelity. I never allowed myself to fully trust."

 

Simon waited for Alec to continue, "It took a long time to get the courage to come out, a friend of mind had the worst time after he had, I cared about Magnus but I just couldn't bring myself to be as open as he is."

 

"I'm surprised you lasted as long as you did," Simon admitted honestly.

 

"It annoyed me how often he threw parties, not because of the noise like I told him but that I couldn't bring myself to be open and fully enjoy myself."

 

Simon was shocked to see some tears in Alec's eyes, "I was actually kind of relieved when he accused me of an affair, and I was cowardly for wanting a way out and not having the courage to free him myself."

 

Alec briefly touched Simon's shoulder, "A good man like him deserves a man who's fully accepting of himself."

 

"I know Magnus still loves you," Simon told him.

 

Alec smiled but sadly, "He'll eventually find someone better."

 

*** 

 

Simon went back to work and was typing when his cell phone rang.

 

His friends and family knew not to call his personal cell while he was at work.

 

His boss was currently out and he'd had his office door closed so he pulled it out and answered.

 

"Hello?"

 

"Hi Simon," The voices of Guadalupe Santiago, Raphael's mother came through.

 

"Is Raphael okay?" Simon's heart began to pound.

 

"I saw him yesterday and he was then."

 

"So he's not with you now?"

 

"No sweetheart, I'm calling because I lost his new cell phone number."

 

Simon gave it to her impressed he could even think about anything clearly.

 

"Are you all right sweetheart? You seem worried."

 

"A lot of stuff going on at work," Simon told her.

 

"You two need to come for dinner it's been so long."

 

Blame Raphael's precious career, Simon thought bitterly, or whomever he's sleeping with.

 

"I'll tell Raphael and we'll set something up."

 

They said their goodbyes and Simon quickly called Clary.

 

"Raphael's having an affair, I know he is!"

 

"Simon, sweetie calm down and tell me everything," Clary's voice was soft and soothing.

 

He did and Clary sighed, "Oh Simon, when you finally see him, confront him and don't stop until you get the truth, I promise I'll kick him in the nuts.

 

Simon didn't have to fake a laugh, Clary always made him feel better.

****

Three hours later Simon returned home but no Raphael, just then a knock came on the door.

 

"Hey Shelley, you home?"

 

"Yeah Magnus come on in."

 

"Still no Raphael huh?"

 

"No, but it'll come me time to figure out how to confront him."

 

"Let's go to Pandemonium for a while, they'll treat us awesome."

 

"You're the new owner Magnus so of course they well."

 

"And you as well Sherlock."

 

***

Nightfall had come as Simon drove them toward the club, just then Simon saw flashing headlights.

 

"Seriously, I'm not even speeding," Simon moaned, what did the universe have against him?

 

"Pull over and they'll tell you what they want," Magnus said, rolling his eyes.

 

"Wow, you're oh so supportive." 

 

Simon pulled over and turned his car off, and waited for the officer to come.

 

He recognized the blond man with the blue and brown eye as he rolled down the window.

 

It was Jace Wayland, Clary's boyfriend.

 

"I need you to step out of the car Mr. Lewis."

 

Simon did that just as two more police cars pulled up.

 

"What the hell is going on!?" Simon yelled.

 

"There have been some robberies recently and a witness gave this license plate when describing the getaway car."

 

"The idiot is on drugs!"

 

"You'll need to come down to the station," Jace gently but firmly gripped Simon's arm.

 

Simon looked at Magnus trying not to cry, "Call Raphael or Luke, tell them I need them."

 

But Magnus wasn't looking at Simon, he was looking past him, Simon turned to see Alec walking up.

 

"Alec," Simon said his name in relief.

 

"Simon Lewis you have the right to remain silent," And Simon had never felt his stomach drop.

 

"You have the right to remain confused; you also have the right to a husband..."

 

What in the hell was Alec on?

 

"If you do not have a husband one will be provided for you...."

 

Another car pulled up and Simon could see Luke as the driver, the passenger door opened and Raphael stepped out of the car.

 

He stopped in front of Simon and Simon's breath caught at the sheer love and vulnerability he saw in those eyes.

 

Raphael never allowed himself to be vulnerable.

 

Then Raphael got on one knee, "Simon Lewis, these past three years have been the best of my life, I never knew what being complete was."

 

Simon felt tears coming to his eyes but did nothing to stop them.

 

"I know I've been such an awful boyfriend, working all hours, so distracted I haven't been showing you the love and affection you deserve."

 

Raphael's own eyes filled with tears, “I’ve seen the hurt, you've never said anything but I see it and I'm so sorry I put that there, anyone else likely would've left. I promise to spend the rest of my days making it up to you each and every day."

 

Raphael took out a ring from his pocket, it was a simple gold band but on it was Simon, my heart, my life.

 

"I know I don't deserve you but will you marry me Simon Lewis?"

 

Simon let out a cry and sank to his own knees almost knocking Raphael down.

 

"Of course I will!" Raphael slid the ring on his finger and they shared a kiss forgetting everything and everyone around them.

 

They were vaguely aware of the cheering and applauding and finally pulled apart for air.

 

"I thought you were having an affair," Simon whispered.

 

"I'd rather cut my heart out rather than betray you."

 

Simon told him everything that had led to his suspicions.

 

"Alec was in on all of it of course, I used seeing mother as an alibi so you wouldn't know I was getting the ring, she knows I was proposing tonight."

 

Raphael held him firmly, "I'm sorry I've been so distant, this took a lot of planning and I wanted it to be perfect, also the case we're working on."

 

Raphael stroked Simon's cheek, "I promise I'll never be distant again, I won't risk losing you."

 

"I was planning to confront you," Simon's voice trembled, "If my fears had been confirmed, I would've left, I can't forgive cheating, it would've destroyed me but I'd have done it."

 

"My precious mi amor," Raphael whispered reverently and they kissed again.

 

"This is beautiful and all," Magnus's voice broke in, "But it's January and chilly out, let's go to the club and celebrate."

 

Everyone expressed enthusiasm at that idea and Simon saw Alec and Magnus had ended up standing next to each other.

 

Simon saw Alec slip Magnus a note, Magnus lifted an eyebrow in surprise but he pocketed it.

 

Raphael got in the car next to Simon while Magnus got in back.

 

With his fiancée next to him Simon couldn't stop smiling.

 

A perfect ending to what had been a lousy day.

 

AN2: Simon abducted by Valentine definitely didn't see that coming, if I don't get a scene of Raphael being worried and trying to help him, I don't think I'll ever recover. I also think Raphael will be the one coming out somehow. On a different note I'm not going to lie, I bawled while writing this chapter, especially the proposal scene.


End file.
